Finding some Time Alone
by Gazimu
Summary: Oneshot: Percy and Annabeth find some time alone with one another at night after the final battle with Gaea. Post-BOO Canonical.


Percy wasn't really surprised when he walked into the Dining Pavilion and found her there, sitting at the Poseidon table alone.

No one else was there, making Percy smile gratefully. He strode over quietly and took a seat next to her. Annabeth immediately reached and took his hand, knowing it was him without looking. They'd become attuned to the others' presence during their time in Tartarus, and while the experiences down there were horrifying, if they'd earned some peace and quiet from it, and Percy could just be with Annabeth and keep his promise of never leaving her again…

Well, let's just say he didn't regret falling into that pit with her in the least.

"We saved the world" he spoke, breaking the silence with an echo of himself, from his 16th birthday.

"Again" she added, a small smile on her lips as she glanced over at him.

"So who did you have to escape to get here?" Annabeth asked knowingly, Percy gave a small laugh. "Chiron, Clarisse and Reyna at the Big House. I think they all suspected where I wanted to be and just ignored my awful attempt at stealthily leaving the room."

She raised a curious eyebrow, "How awful are we talking?"

"I was humming the Mission Impossible song." She snorted.

Percy looked over at her, noticing for the first time the gauze on the table. "I'm guessing you came from the infirmary?" he nodded towards the items. She shrugged, unashamed, "Will's went into overprotective mode of every camper he can find, only real injury I have is a gash on my leg that isn't worth wasting Ambrosia or Nectar on. I just grabbed this stuff and made a run for it" she smirked down at the gauze.

Percy's focus shifted down to her leg, where he spotted said gash on her upper left leg. He reached instinctively and grabbed the roll, spinning on the bench so his legs were in the open as opposed to under the table. "Here, I'll do it" he motioned for her to lift her legs up, and Annabeth did so, resting them over his lap comfortably.

Knowing better than to protest that she could handle herself, Annabeth took up a new topic while Percy wrapped the dressing around her leg with gentle hands.

"What do you think is next for us?" she wondered, thinking about the camp, and school, and their families. There was so much to work out after how suddenly this war had been sprung on them. Gods, seeing their parents again was going to be crazy. She felt bad for not having contacted Sally and told her that things were good and they were safe now, but Annabeth decided she deserved this night to figure things out before facing things. She'd held up her image for long enough. This was her time to just be Annabeth, who needed a break.

Percy smiled gently, hands brushing against her skin as he made sure the gauze was tight enough before tying a knot to secure it. His hands didn't retreat though, one remained where it was, brushing the skin around the gauze soothingly, while the other found Annabeth's hand.

"See my mom" he decided easily, "And Paul."

"I should probably visit my dad, too"

Percy squeezed her hand, "We'll do it together, and then…" he looked out to the moon rising over the Long Island Sound, "I think we'll arrange ourselves a vacation. Hmm?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his mischievous expression. "What kind of vacation, exactly?"

"Whatever we want" he shrugged, "I think our parents owe us enough that we could take a few weeks and go somewhere no one and nothing will bother us. I only really got to be with you for a few months before I disappeared, and since I got you back... we haven't really gotten any time to ourselves."

Annabeth smiled tightly, feeling her eyes water a little despite herself, "Sounds perfect" she whispered softly, placing her free hand on top of his, where it rested on her thigh. "Somewhere by a beach, a cabin?"

Percy's eyes brightened significantly and he tugged her a little closer, shifting nearer to his lap, "My mom's Cabin at Montauk?"

Leaning forwards, Annabeth placed a sweet kiss on Percy's cheek. "I cannot imagine anything better than Montauk with you, Percy."

"C'mere" he mumbled, pulling Annabeth fully into his lap and stealing a quick kiss.

"I love you, Wise Girl" he whispered, resting his head against her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

Annabeth smiled and slid her arms around his back, one hand slipping into his hair and brushing it fondly as she placed a light kiss on his temple. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She whispered back, using a tone reserved only for Percy.

Muffled giggling broke up their moment, and Annabeth felt Percy's sigh against her neck. "Aphrodite girls?" he grumbled under his breath. Scanning around, Annabeth caught sight of a head before it ducked behind cover again, and she nodded against his hair. "We need to find a new spot for privacy."

Percy seemed lost in thought for a moment of deliberation before he stood up, lifting Annabeth up with him and resting her softly on her feet in front of him. He planted a chaste kiss against her lips, lingering to whisper, "My cabin door has a lock on it. I didn't tell anyone because it's against the rules." He grinned crookedly as he leaned away from her face, "Ensured that no one came in to wake me up when I took naps, Achilles curse and all that."

Looking up at those green eyes full of love and a hint of mischief, Annabeth matched his grin with one of her own. "We've never been a pair to follow the rules, Percy."

Without any more words, the couple left the Pavilion, leaving the Aphrodite girls to run back to their own Cabin and gush about how adorable it'd been watching them, much to the dismay of their Head Counselor.


End file.
